Secret Santa
by TWbasketcase
Summary: The Breakfast Club gather at the Standish house to share some Christmas cheer. When a gift exchange goes horribly wrong, things get crazy. [Major JohnClaire, some AndyAllison. One Shot]


**Title**: Secret Santa  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T for language and sexuality  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club or anything else recognizable.  
**Summary**: Response to forums challenge. The Breakfast Club gets together at Claire's family celebration to share some Christmas cheer. A secret Santa gift exchange ensues, and Claire's mother accidentally ends up with someone else's present; extreme romance, humor, and awkwardness results. One shot.  
**Pairings**: Claire and John, and Andy and Allison.

* * *

**Challenge Rules**: _Must take place at a Christmas celebration_; _must contain all five members of the Breakfast Club_; _one big misunderstanding must take place_; _an embarrassing gift needs to exchanged_; _a romantic moment with lingerie must take place_; _Santa needs to be mentioned at least one time_; _and a competition of some sort must take place between two characters.  
_**Challenge Issuer**: TWBasketcase

* * *

**A/N**: Here is my response to my Christmas challenge in the forums. I encourage everyone else (if they are interested in a fic) to take part! If you don't like this one, there is currently a New Year's Challenge, and an Andy challenged issued as well! Visit the FanFic Forum for more information! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The mood was very light at the Standish residence that day. The house looked magnificent with its red and silver theme; the railings were all decorated with fake pine garland; the doorways were laced with mistletoe; beautiful winter pictures were painted on the windows; bows and holly lined the walls; and in the living room stood a beautiful nine foot tree, decorated bottom to top with red and silver bulbs, tinsel, and lights. It looked like a Christmas museum. 

The weather outside was very fitting for the Monday of December 24. There were snow banks piled up on the front lawn, and lining the sides of the streets. The small lights lining the roof of the house held tiny piles of snow on them. The windows were tinted with frost and the wind blew the snow up in bursting whirlwinds. It was cold and piercing.

The residents of Shermer, Illinois preferred that weather at only that time of year.

Inside the house, there was a festive party taking place. The owner of the luxurious house, Robert Standish, decided to keep it relatively small that year. He wanted to share the holiday with his children, and for a few days put aside his differences with his wife. His parents had flown in from Florida, and his in-laws traveled down the snowy highways from Peoria. His eldest son, Jeff, came home from University in Indiana and brought his lovely fiancée with him. Lastly, was his youngest (and most precious) daughter, Claire. She didn't need to travel, and her only request was that she could share their luxurious holidays with her most dear friends.

For once, Robert and his wife, Georgia, decided to agree on their daughter. Christmas the previous year had been a total disaster. Georgia was absolutely livid when Robert had produced a beautiful set of diamond earrings for their daughter. They had blown up and slept in separate rooms for the entire week. Georgia drank a lot of wine at their neighborhood Christmas party, and Jeff went home early due to the fighting.

They were totally embarrassed and humiliated. Claire had refused to talk to them for an entire week.

To make up for their past doings from the previous year, they told their daughter they would put aside any differences they had with her friends and that they could come over and enjoy Christmas eve with their family.

Georgia and Robert had totally different opinions about Claire's friends. She had met the four of them in detention sometime throughout the year when she had gotten in trouble for skipping school. Before the detention, their daughter had strictly hung around with cheerleaders and other pretty and popular girls. After the detention, she brought home an insane boy, a muscle head, a nerd, and a crazy girl. Claire's parents were put off quite a bit at first, but after a while they each had warmed up to particular kids in the group.

Robert was particularly fond of Brian and Allison. Brian was very polite and looking forward to going to an Ivy League school and making something grand of himself. He dressed appropriately and always seemed to make way for others. He was a caring boy who had a lot going for him.

At first Allison scared Robert. She made weird noises and always seemed to mess his kitchen up for some strange reason. He began to talk to her, and Claire, and soon came to understand that her parents weren't all that great of people. The more he talked to her, the more he realized that she was in fact a bit unique, but also very smart and creative. She had a profound understanding of art, and seemed to know and like literature (just like Claire). He soon grew fond of the unique girl and developed a liking to her.

Georgia, on the other hand, had more of a liking to the other members of Claire's group – the two louder and more obnoxious boys. She developed a liking to Andrew Clark almost immediately. He was strong, handsome, popular, and an athlete. She had wondered (out loud) why Claire hadn't chosen him as a suitor. Andrew Clark had everything going for him, and Georgia just couldn't get enough of him.

John Bender was the last and most interesting of the group. Robert and Jeff could not stand anything about the boy. He was very rude, very loud, dressed obnoxiously, and worst of all – he was dating Claire. Georgia at first was put off. Only a short time later however, she became adored by his charm and personality. John always put the moves on for her and did everything in his power to look like the charismatic play boy. She soon developed a deep admiration for him, and took much sympathy on his home life. She treated him like a second son and it drove Robert crazy.

For all the reasons that Georgia enjoyed the boys, Robert hated them. For all the reasons Robert enjoyed Brian and Allison, Georgia was annoyed by them. It was a never ending circle. Christmas time was back again, and to be fair to Claire each parent put aside their opinions and let the teens join them. They could only hope that they would cause no trouble, and Christmas of 1984 would be the best and most pleasant ever.

* * *

Claire stood in the kitchen of the immaculate Standish home and smiled at her handiwork. She and Allison had spent the better part of the afternoon making their version of a gingerbread house. They both agreed that Allison could tackle one side, while Claire was in charge of the other. While they did the deserts, the boys of the group were out doing their last minute shopping. 

She looked over the roof of the ginger bread house at her dark haired friend; she had her tongue poking out of the left corner of her mouth and a wild look in her eyes. She swept the icing across the roof in one swift motion and stood back. She smiled and looked up at Claire.

"I'm finished."

Claire nodded and smiled. "Good. My side is all done too." The girls both moved to the front end of the table to get a better look at the ginger bread house in its entirety. When they saw what it looked like, both girls frowned.

"Well that doesn't match at all!" Claire whined. Allison could only snicker at that and nudged her. Claire only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Remind me to invite you over for Halloween decorating next year."

Allison cocked an eyebrow. "I resent that! There were ghosts of Christmas too!"

Allison's side of the gingerbread house looked like a haunted mansion. She used a variety of chocolate sprinkles down the side to give it an old, brown outside wall. The windows had long licorice strings for 'blowing' curtains, and little 'ghosts' made of mints were seen 'inside' of the windows. Jubejubes were used to make tombstones on the ground. She also made a large iron fence with spikes on the top using chocolate. There wasn't very much color except for red…which was spattered all over the 'snow' like blood.

Claire's side of the ginger bread house looked much more traditional and colorful. Beautiful sweeps of icing held the walls together like a seam. She had large green jubejubes pressed together to make the image of pine trees. She made a sidewalk using red swirled peppermints. Smarties, skittles, and other small sour candies lined the doors, windows, and roof, to make the appearance of shingles. It looked like a doll house made of candy. She gave Allison a pointed look, and the younger girl sighed in defeat.

"Okay, so it's a bit mismatched." She cocked her head to the side and looked at it once more. "But we're pretty mismatched…so it does make sense."

Claire sighed and then let out a short giggle. "Okay, okay, it's fine. I think it looks beautiful. Who knows what my mother will think, but I'm sure she'll just stay on my side anyways."

Allison nodded in agreement and the two girls grabbed an end of the silver platter that their creation sat on. They both lifted their sides on the count of three, and brought it out to the kitchen table where the rest of the sweats and appetizers sat. They put all of those on the kitchen table, while their large meal was going to be served in the dining room where it was much bigger. After leaving the gingerbread house, the two girls proceeded to the kitchen sink to wash their hands.

"So how do you think the boys are making out?" Claire asked as she dried her hands with a tea towel.

Allison shrugged. "Panicky. It serves them right for waiting until Christmas Eve."

Claire laughed. "Agreed. I remember when I was little my mom would always yell at my dad for that. Now Rebecca does the same thing with Jeff." Rebecca was Jeff's fiancée.

Allison smirked. "It must be a male thing." She replaced her own tea towel back on the stove rack and let her arms fall to her side.

"Well why don't we get working on our own gifts? We still have some wrapping to do." Claire grabbed her by the elbow and led her up the back stairwell towards her bedroom. Allison bought a gift for Andy, and Claire bought one for John, but for the rest of the family and group, they had all decided on a secret Santa gift exchange. That left the girls with two presents to wrap.

Claire closed her bedroom door behind her and jumped on her bed. Allison held a pair of scissors in her hand and watched the red head. "Where is the wrapping paper?"

"Under my bed." She replied. She pulled out two small clothing boxes and laid them in front of her. Allison cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh…I thought you said you got your mother a secret Santa gift?" The girl looked confused and sat on the bed next to her friend.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I did. I just got her gift and John's gift from the _same_ place."

Allison cocked an eyebrow at that. "I wasn't aware that they had the same interests."

Claire blinked. "They don't, silly. I bought my mother a nice new satin robe. Her old one is so last year."

Allison just stared at her. "You're a twit. What did you get for John?"

Claire blushed at this, but grinned wickedly at her friend anyways. "I'm going to give John me for Christmas!" Claire was so excited about her idea, and thought that it was incredibly romantic. She had it all planned it out since October. Once more, Allison just stared at her.

"Doesn't he already have one of those?" She looked down at her gift for Andy and began cutting off a large piece of wrapping paper from the roll.

Claire let out an over dramatic sigh. "Yes, you dork! You know that thing that you and Andy do…._all the time_…"

Allison blinked. "So you're finally going to fuck him?"

Claire smacked her hard and gave her a stern stare. "Don't make it sound so dirty, Allison! I am not going to," she lowered her voice. "Fuck him. I am going to make love to him and it's going to be a beautiful thing. Not a raunch fest like you and Andy."

Allison smirked. "So what is with the box then?"

Claire grinned. "I got something special to wear for the occasion. I am going to give it to him to drop the hint." She held up a lacy white corset top and a matching thong and garter belt. Allison's eyes almost popped out of her head and she grabbed it and held it up.

"YOU?! Are going to get into _this_?! Wow, I guess the princess isn't so proper after all…" She had a disbelieving look on her face as she twirled the material through her fingers. It was incredibly expensive, but Claire didn't care; she just wanted everything to be perfect. She snatched the clothing back from Allison and folded it neatly into the box.

Nothing was going to ruin her Christmas this year.

* * *

John stood in the middle of the mall with a huge frown on his face. He had no fucking clue where to start. Brian went off on his own to get his secret Santa gift, while Andy stood next to him offering him some ideas. 

"What about some perfume?" He offered. He had two bags in his hand; his gift for Allison and his gift for his secret Santa. He found all of his very easily and fast.

John only rolled his eyes at that idea. "With my funds her perfume would smell as god as car grease, sporto." He tossed his hair back and jammed his hands into his pockets.

Andy nudged him in the elbow and chuckled. "I'm sure she isn't expecting a trip to Paris from you, man." He unzipped his letterman's jacket and sighed. "I had her for secret Santa, man."

John shot him a look. "You did?"

Andy nodded. "Yes. She was easy."

John cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell did you buy?"

Andy shrugged. "Well, what's her favorite thing to do?"

John snorted. "I can't buy her the mall, asshole."

Andy glared at him before turning to wave Brian down from the other end of the mall. "I know that, prick. I just got her a gift certificate so that she can buy whatever the hell she wants." Brian jogged to meet up with them and offered a brief grin.

"What if I just steal her some nice necklace or something?" He whined.

Brian gave him a pointed look. "You can't steal a Christmas present, Bender! Besides, jewelry is so clichéd. Why don't you just give her something creative that she wouldn't expect?"

John shot him an annoyed look. "I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate a vibrator, dork."

Brian's face flushed with embarrassment. Bender was pretty sure that Brian had never even heard that word said out loud before. "No, John – I…I didn't mean that! Why don't you buy her some nice knick knack that she can put in her room? She has like a million of those?"

Andy snorted. "Yeah, between her and Allison they could open their own department store with them."

Bender shrugged and scowled. "Whatever just bring me there already." The boys stalked off towards a small gift shop at the end of the mall. John was the only one left to get his gift. He hated shopping, and he hated buying presents for people too. He always bought something that people hated. He didn't want to look tacky.

"So what did you get Allison, Andy?" Brian asked casually. He seemed to be trying to make conversation.

Andy peeked inside of his bag and then looked back up at Brian. "Just a few records and a new scarf. She doesn't really like all those girly things and just prefers something she can use."

Bender snorted. "Lucky you."

Brian just ignored him and looked at Andy with a smile. "That's a good idea. I'm sure she will enjoy them."

They reached the tiny store and stopped at the entrance. Brian looked at the two boys and folded his hands. "Why don't we split up? I'm sure one of us is bound to find something that she likes." Andy and John made no response. The three boys went in separate directions.

John walked down the furthest aisle in the store. It had a lot of glass statues and neat looking fountains. Everything was meant to be house and room decorations. It appealed mostly to girls, in Bender's opinion, with the exception of some really cool gothic, gargoyle, and skull displays. There were a lot of glass animals and picture frames. He was almost afraid he would break something just by walking in the damn place.

He turned down the next aisle that had one side filled with display cases. There were a lot of different types of body jewelry and small buttons inside of them. He immediately walked past the rings and looked at the bracelets and necklaces. They weren't expensive at all, most of them ranging in the $10 to $30 range. There were no diamonds or emeralds, nor were there any gold or silver pieces. They were the kind of pieces that one would buy someone for sentimental purposes.

A flash of red caught his eye, and he grinned when he saw it. It was perfect for her, and it was not cheesy at all. He smiled and made his way over a customer service person.

* * *

Allison watched as the boys made their way back in the front door of the Standish house. They were covered in snow, and they all had pink cheeks. She smiled at the sight and crossed her legs underneath of her. She liked the thought of them all being together today. Usually Christmas wasn't a very nice time for her, and today, Claire changed all of that. 

Andy strode across the carpet holding two bags in his hands. He leaned over and kissed her. "Miss me?"

She smirked at him. "Oh yes. I just can't live five minutes without you!" She declared over dramatically.

He laughed. "Well I have to go wrap my presents, so you can find me upstairs."

She frowned. "Let me come with you, please? The others are all wrapping presents and Claire is doing make up stuff. I'm bored." She put on her extra cute face to get him to comply.

But, he frowned. "Allison, one of the gifts is for you though."

She scrunched up her nose. "So?"

He widened his eyes as if it were obvious. "So? So you can't see it! You have to wait until its time!" She only rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the elbow, leading him towards a spare bedroom.

"I'm not going to look, Andrew. What do you take me for? A sneak?" He just stopped and blinked at her. She dropped her arms to her sides and frowned. "Andrew! I promise I won't! Please?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if you peek I am turning right around and bringing everything back."

She grinned and they once again began to walk. "Thanks, dad! I promise I won't let you down." She opened the door and stepped in before him, letting him close it behind them. She flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Andy set his things down on the floor and sat down. She could hear him rustling papers and bags. "So what did you girls do while we were gone?"

Allison shrugged. "I constructed a slaughter house."

She heard him laugh. God she loved his laugh. "Is that so? I should expect nothing less from you." She grinned at that.

"Claire is worried it didn't match everything else. I just hope it scares her mom." She rolled over flat on her back and lifted her legs into the air. Her limbs were extremely double jointed and she loved to see what messed up thing she could do with them next.

"You are mean to Mrs. Standish. She isn't that bad." She heard him slicing through the paper with a pair of scissors. She snorted.

"That's because she wants you, Andrew. She hates me and I hate her." Allison twisted her knee so it looked as though her knee cap dislocated. She cringed at the crack. "And besides, she always has the best reactions."

"Okay, I'll give you that." She heard him say from the floor. She folded her leg under her butt and tried to make a pretzel out of herself. "Claire wants to fuck Bender."

Andrew laughed. "Is that what she said?"

Allison smirked. "She bought him lingerie."

Andy choked. "That is a disgusting mental image. He should not be allowed to…"

Allison let out a squeak of delight. "NO! For her, silly! She wants to give it to him and wear it for him."

Andy snorted. "Well maybe that will get him out of his foul moods. That guy has more mood swings than a menopausal woman on a hot day."

Allison's face contorted at the thought. "I think it's nice. I just can't wait to see his face when he sees it."

"What makes you think she will just give it to him in front of everyone, Allison? She'll probably do it in private, you know." He stood up from his spot and sat down beside her. He watched with a pained face as she untied her legs.

She only shrugged casually. "I can wish, can't I?" Andy laughed at her and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his mouth and ran his lips over her knuckles.

"Why don't you just think about something else?" His voice was low.

She squealed at him and hugged him. "Like what? You?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "Sure! That isn't so bad, is it?"

She leaned in closer to him. "No." She smiled cheekily and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Brian walked a circle around the table and placed a knife and fork on top of every napkin on top of it. He was helping Mrs. Johnson, and Mrs. Richards – Georgia's mother – set the table. Mrs. Richards, who insisted on being called Greta, was clearly drunk. Brian had been around drunks before, but never one who was over the age of sixty. He was scared she would suffer from liver failure right there on the spot. 

"That woman is a scoundrel! I don't even know how I survive in the same room as her!" Greta ranted. Brian got the idea that she was talking about Isabelle, Robert's mother. The two in-laws did not seem to get along at all, and because the room was lacking the Standish's, Georgia seemed to be amused as hell.

"Oh shush, mother! Do you want father to figure out you've been drinking again?" Mrs. Standish handed Brian a pot of mashed potatoes without saying anything to him. He took them to the table and placed them down in the middle.

"Oh nonsense! Your father has already drunk six beers in your garage! He and Luke get along just fine!" Luke was Isabelle Standish's husband, and Robert's father.

Georgia rolled her eyes at her mom. "I know, mother. They are probably getting tipsy so they can tolerate you and Is!" She shook her head and passed Brian the gravy. At that moment, Claire entered the room dressed formally and made up. She wore a form fitting pink blouse with a mid thigh length black skirt. Brian's eyes couldn't help but widen.

"You look great, Claire!" Brian exclaimed. A snort was heard from Georgia.

"Of course she does! She does have my looks you know!" Claire blushed slightly and waved off her mother.

"Have you two been drinking wine again? I swear to god mother if you embarrass me I will never talk to you again!" She folded her arms and sat at a chair next to the end. She watched as her mom put the turkey on the table with a big grin on her face.

"Honey, it's too easy to embarrass you! If I really tried you would already be digging the hole to crawl into!" She winked at her daughter and kissed her on the head. "By the way, when you're twenty one you can tell me how much wine is or isn't appropriate to drink."

Brian watched as Mrs. Standish sauntered back to the kitchen. Greta soon joined Claire at the table, and a few minutes later Isabelle did as well. The two women shot each other nasty glances every few moments. Claire could easily be seen by Brian trying to keep one or the other distracted. The job became easier for her when both of her grandfathers walked into the room.

Brian grabbed a bowl of green beans and corn. Andy came into the kitchen to grab the stuffing and cranberry sauce, while Allison lifted a basket full of dinner rolls. The three teens made their way back into the dining room where the rest of the guests – Rebecca, Jeff, John, and Robert. The table was finally full of food, and dinner was ready to be served.

The Standish grandparents sat on one end of the table, and the Richards' sat on the other. Georgia sat next to her parents, while Robert sat next to his. Jeff and Rebecca sat on the side of the Standish's, while the Breakfast Club was left to fill up the middle of the table.

"I want to say grace." Luke Standish slurred. He was visibly intoxicated as well, but he was however, a very well dressed man. He had a white comb over and a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

Isabelle smiled at her husband. "By all means, dear."

Greta frowned and elbowed her daughter. "Aren't they protestant? I'm catholic." Brian wanted to so badly tell her to be quiet, but didn't want to risk being rude to Claire's family. Thankfully, Claire did it for him.

"Grandma! Protestants and Catholics _can_ say the same prayers! We're all Christian here!" A slight blush had risen to her cheeks and she was trying not to gather attention.

"Well then how about you lead, Greta?" Isabelle asked bitterly. "Will that make you feel better?"

Brian stood from his chair. "If you lovely ladies don't mind, I will lead the grace?" He put on his best smile and straightened out is dress shirt. Greta looked at him admirably.

"You are such a sweet boy, Brian. Of course you can." She patted his elbow with her wrinkly hand and smiled at him. Bender seemed to choke on himself at that point and excused himself.

Brian nodded and performed the sign of the cross. "Bless us Oh Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive, from your bounty through Christ our Lord." He quickly sat in his seat as everyone simultaneously said "Amen."

Bender came back into the room and sat next to Brian. He smiled at him and leaned over. "I think Claire's grandma wants to bang you."

Brian choked on his milk and had to grab his napkin to prevent it from spilling out his nose. Claire, who was sitting across from him, sat staring at him with her fork in mid air.

"John! Are you okay, Brian?" She had a stern look on her face that read no-nonsense. John straightened himself and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Cherry, all is good." He stuffed a forkful of his potatoes into his mouth and gave Brian a macho smirk.

Andy, who was two seats down from Claire, had a mountain on his plate. He spoke to no one, and only filled his mouth full of food. Brian often wondered how he ate so much and maintained such a physique. He looked down at his own plate and suddenly felt pathetic when he could see the bottom of it still. He sat back and quietly ate his food.

"So Claire, which one of these lovely boys was your boyfriend again?" Isabelle asked her politely. She seemed to have her sights set straight on the gluttonous Andy. He paid no heed to her.

Claire motioned to John and gave her Grandmother a tight smile. "John. He really can be a nice boy, I swear!" John let out a laugh at her desperation.

"Don't forget about how extremely handsome I am!" John smiled smugly at Claire until she kicked him under the table. He let out a yelp and a piece of turkey flew from his mouth and onto Isabelle's plate. This instantly earned a whooping laugh from Greta, who had been at odds with Isabelle all night.

Bender's eyes widened. "I…uh…"

Isabelle sat staring horrified at her plate. Greta continued to laugh. "I like him, darling! He shut the old bird right up!" Bender just couldn't help but grin at the older, drunken lady. Georgia also looked quite smug.

Robert stood up and led his mother into the kitchen. "Let me get you another plate, mom. And just excuse John there, he has some mental problems." Claire's father glared at John as he made his way through the kitchen. Brian looked around the table.

Andy and the grandfathers were still eating.

Rebecca, Jeff, Claire, and Allison looked stunned.

Greta was still laughing.

Georgia didn't seem to give a shit at all.

Brian took another bite of his beans and looked at Bender. "I can't believe that you did that!"

Bender stared hard at Claire. "It would help if someone didn't kick me when I had food in my mouth!"

Claire dropped her fork. "JOHN! You spit your food at my grandmother!"

Greta instantly fell into laughter again. She reached under the table and grabbed her purse and opened it up. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Dear, I didn't get you as a gift exchange, but because you shut that old hag up you can have a present anyways." She handed him over a fifty dollar bill. John just looked floored.

"Grandmother! You can't do that!" Claire looked at her mother for help. "Mother, tell Grandma to take that money back this instant!" Georgia looked at her.

"I told you I would not fight with your father. I am not going to get in the middle of anything." It was very obvious that she was enjoying the whole thing a little too much. She did nothing to calm her daughter down.

Claire only sat back in her chair with a sigh. Robert soon came back to the table with Isabelle, and the whole table quieted once more. Brian could only hope that dinner would pass without further incident.

"Um, excuse me?" Andy asked, directing his question at Isabelle. The horrified older woman regarded him, so Andy continued to speak. "Can you pass me some turkey, please?"

Brian smacked his hand to his forehead.

* * *

Two hours after dinner, everyone had gotten some drinks into them. Georgia had permitted the young teens to have a glass or two of wine and nothing more so that they could share in the festivities. 

Of course, that was not to be.

By 10:30, both sets of grandparents had finished fighting and passed out. Robert had gotten a fire going, and began a game of Monopoly with Rebecca, Jeff, and Georgia. Claire, Allison, and Brian had gotten completely hammered. John had drank more than any other member of the Breakfast Club, but seemed to be fine. Andy was the only one who was sober; he needed to drive Brian, Allison and himself home, so he couldn't drink.

Claire turned down the record player – which didn't stop Allison and Brian from dancing, but what the hell – and clapped her hands together. "Can we have presents now? Please mother? I think we've waited long enough now!" She stumbled a bit, but stayed on her feet anyways.

Georgia, who was too drunk to notice that Claire was wasted, nodded. "Yes, dear. Everyone can go grab their gifts."

Claire excitedly ran up to her room; thankfully, she only fell once on the way up. She flicked the light on in her room and looked at the two boxes on her bed. She had to remind herself that one was for John and that one was for her mother. She tried as hard as she could to concentrate on the two boxes; they were both the exact same size and shape, the only difference was that one was wrapped in gold paper, and the other in silver. She shrugged her shoulders and clutched the silver one and brought it downstairs for the exchange.

Everyone had taken a seat in a circle around the tree; each person placed their gifts under the tree to try and keep the game a mystery. Claire sat in between Allison and Bender, Andy was next to Allison, and Brian next to Andy. Allison was nudging Claire playfully the whole time. Claire kept trying to tell her that she wasn't giving John his gift yet, to which Allison only drunkenly laughed.

Robert stood up and smiled at everyone. "Okay everyone! What we are going to do is do everyone one at a time. When you open your gift you can try and guess who gave it to you? So I guess we will just make our way around the circle then!"

He tossed a package to Jeff, who opened up his box to reveal a dark blue cardigan sweater. He instantly figured out that it was Robert who had given it to him, since he had the exact same one. Claire could tell that her brother wasn't exactly thrilled.

His fiancée was next and boringly enough got a 'romantic' photo album from Jeff. Claire rolled her eyes waiting for the good stuff.

Finally it was Brian's turn. He had a small box that was wrapped in a simple red and white wrapping paper. Playfully, he tried guessing what it was before tearing open the paper. The box was only about six inches by three inches.

"I wonder if it is a…record?" He laughed hysterically at his silly suggestion and slapped his knees. Allison and Andy laughed along with him. "Maybe it's a…football?" They started laughing again.

Bender snorted. "Just open the box dork!" He was getting antsy, and Claire could tell he was waiting for some excitement.

Brian tore the paper off and ripped open the box. He pulled out a very strange looking buckle. The blonde boy was a bit intoxicated, and thoroughly inspected the gift until Claire figured out what it was. She laughed out hysterically, and was soon joined by Andrew and then Allison.

Brian looked around the circle confused. "What? I don't get it! What is it?"

Bender snorted. "Well it looks like a belt buckle to me."

Brian looked at it curiously. "Then how come there is mistletoe on it, Bender?!" He didn't really seem to clue in until the whole room had erupted into laughter. His face turned a bright shade of red. "It's a mistletoe belt buckle? Aren't you supposed to kiss under the mistle…?" He cut his own sentence off and paled.

Claire fell over in laughter. Whoever had gotten him that gift had gotten him real good. The poor boy was in a complete state of shock and was trying desperately to compose himself in front of the Standish's. Robert only ignored him and grabbed the next present.

Andy took his present calmly and set it in his lap. He almost looked apprehensive to open it after the rib that got played on Brian. He opened up his box which was covered in Chicago Bulls wrapping paper, and grinned at what he saw. He lifted up the big, white Chicago Blackhawks jersey and smiled. His smile turned into outright laughter when he noticed a great big black jock strap fall out of the box as well. He took his gift a lot more graciously than Brian did.

The next gift was Allison's. She smirked when she pulled out a pair of nail clippers, some pixie sticks, a can of spray paint, and a set of handcuffs. A few others in the room snickered, while others looked downright scared. Allison seemed to be the only one to take it all casually. She tucked her gifts back into the box and looked on expectantly.

Claire hopped up and down in her seat excitedly. She wasn't sure if it was the booze that was getting to her, or her childish excitement of Christmas, but she just loved to get presents. She grabbed the envelope of her present and tore it open like a rabid wolf. She grinned at the mall bucks that she received. Now she could shop for whatever she wanted! She giggled at her gift and waited for John's turn.

John looked excited. She knew that he was used to cigarettes for Christmas, and she was so glad that this year he would get something that he deserved. He was handed a great big green wrapped box. It was the biggest box that they had seen all night, and he looked like an eight year old boy. He tore open the box and stared inside of it. Claire giggled at his widened eyes. "What is it?"

He looked at her. "It's a stereo! A new one with speakers…and, holy shit!" He swore out loud without a care. "It's got a double cassette player and fm radio." He looked up and around the group. He tried hard to maintain his composure, but he was just so excited. "Who gave me this?"

Claire's mother raised her hand. "I did, Johnny." Claire's eyes about shot out of her head.

"Mother!?! You went out and did that?" She couldn't even believe it. Now she was convinced that she crushed on John _and_ Andy.

Bender shook his head and instantly put his cocky smirk back on his face. "Well then, you'll be getting something special yourself, just from _me_." Her mother swooned and laughed.

"Oh you charmer!" Georgia laughed flirtatiously, almost spilling her drink in the process.

Claire was stunned. Robert cleared his throat in an annoyed manner and held up the last box. "Well that just leaves you, Georgia." She smiled a large grin and grabbed the box. Claire couldn't wait for her mother to see the beautiful robe she had picked out. She knew she was going to die for it. She contemplated whether or not to tell her who it was from.

Georgia slowly untied the wrapping paper, careful not to rip it. When she saw the name of the store scrawled across the box, she just beamed. She smiled at the circle. "Well, _someone_ was doing their homework, that's for sure." She grinned once more and swiftly opened up the box to reveal her gift.

When she lifted it up Claire almost died right there on the floor.

The whole room was dead silent as Georgia beamed over the lacy lingerie. She was happy, but everyone else was just stunned…that was until Allison burst out laughing next to Claire.

Claire sobered up so fast that she contemplated going homicidal on the dark haired girl next to her.

"Oh my, Robert, isn't it beautiful?!" She gushed at the fabric, and turned to look at Bender.

"You really did give me something special, Johnny! It's beautiful!" This caused Andrew to join in Allison's laughter. Brian's face was a deep red, while Jeff and Robert had their fists clenched.

Bender's eyes popped out of his head. "No…I think you made a _huge_ mistake, Georgia…"

She waved him off. "Don't be so shy, John! It's a beautiful piece. I just can't wait to see _myself_ in it!" She exclaimed excitedly and gave Robert a few suggestive glances.

Claire did not know what to do. She had to get that lingerie back! She had to think fast without humiliating herself in front of her parents _and_ John. Claire jumped up. "Mom! I bought that!" Allison and Andy continued to laugh from her left. Georgia, on the other hand, now looked very confused. Claire bit her lip. "I bought that for Allison. _She_ planned on losing her virginity tonight!" She glared dangerously at the brown haired girl.

That shut everyone up.

Allison glared at Claire and was about to protest when Georgia beat her to the punch. "Well then…where is _my_ gift?" Claire let out a massive sigh of relief and ran up to her bedroom as fast as her now sober feet could carry her. She never felt more humiliated in her life! She grabbed the gold wrapped box and just as quickly ran it down the stairs. There was a lot of bickering going on in the room, and the tension was thick. Claire gave her mother the correct box, and swiftly stole her lingerie back.

This time, Georgia wasted no time in ripping the box open. When she pulled out the rose colored, satin robe she gushed at her daughter. Claire had never been more thankful for her mother being drunk than at that very moment. The conversation returned to the room and Claire was ready to rip her hair out.

Allison spun around to Claire. "You are such a bitch!"

Claire glared at her. "You laughed at me! You left me to be eaten alive! You are not a good friend!"

Allison laughed. "Oh come on! That was funny and you should admit it!"

Claire glared. "What that I was so stupidly drunk that I gave my mom my underwear?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey…Cherry…" She froze and turned around to face her boyfriend. He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her and a cocky smirk spread across his face.

"So that was yours, eh?"

* * *

Claire watched through the front window as Andy's bronco backed out of the drive way. Her parents had gone to bed, and Jeff and Rebecca had gone down to the basement to Jeff's old room. No one was left in the living room except for Claire and John. He had his bed made up on the couch and was watching her intently. The night had gone by with so many hi jinks and close calls that he was surprised that her parents had still agreed to let him stay on the couch. 

He didn't want to walk home and get hauled into the drunk tank on Christmas Eve. She turned to face him and smiled. "Good night, John."

He only nodded and watched as she walked up the stairs. He was left alone in the dark living room with only the Christmas tree and a creepy looking snowman teddy bear to keep him company. He reached a hand out and turned the snowman around so that it wasn't looking at him. In his drunken state he didn't even acknowledge his fear of the carrot nose and bulging, springy eyeballs.

He rested his arm over his face and sighed contentedly. He made it to another Christmas. This year, he didn't have to worry about his father drunkenly falling over the tree. He didn't have to worry about his mom ordering some shitty ass pizza from Domino's. He got more than a package full of cancer. He would never admit it, but he was actually pretty happy and thankful that the Standish family invited him into their home and splurged him with an awesome dinner (minus spitting turkey at an old lady), money, free booze, and a new stereo.

He didn't think his night could get any better. Nope, John Bender was a genuinely happy man for the first time in a long time.

"John?" He heard a soft voice call from the other side of the room. He removed his arm from his face and saw his red headed girlfriend.

"Yeah?" He asked her. He was very aware that she was only wearing a terry cloth robe. She looked nervous and had her arms behind her back.

"I forgot to give you your present…" She trailed off. He sat up quickly; he had forgotten as well!

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very tiny package. He gave it to her quickly, not wanting to fuck up the moment with cheesy ass small talk. "It's not much, but…it just screamed 'Claire'." He joked.

She unwrapped it quickly and pulled out a tiny bracelet. It was made of a shiny stainless steal and was completely filled with dangling charms…cherry charms. They were shiny, red, and small. He watched her face as her eyes filled up with joy. She put it on and admired it in front of her face.

"It's beautiful John, but…"

He raised his eyebrow. What could she be but-ing about? His stomach filled with the dread that he bought another person another shitty present.

"But what?" He asked a little bit of edge in his voice.

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "It's beautiful, I love it – it's just that…well I don't know how accurate it's going to be…"

He scrunched up his face. What the hell was she talking about? "What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't mesh well with _my_ present is all." She untied the belt of her robe and let it drop to the floor. There standing in front of him was his red headed goddess, clad only in a white corset and thong.

He just about blew his pants right there.

She grinned as she advanced on him. "Merry Christmas."

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N**: That's all! I hope that you guys enjoyed (and that there is someone else out there ready to accept the challenge!). Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! 


End file.
